AMOR PARA SIEMPRE
by veronicabrower
Summary: Candy y Anthony se ven por primera vez en el portal de las rosas, ambos experimentan el fenomeno llamado Amor a Primera Vista, juntos viviran muchas aventuras y trataran de luchar por su amor a pesar de los obstaculos


**Hola a todos! Me llamo Veronica pero pueden decirme Vero jeje**

**Quiero decirle que estoy muy feliz de poder publicar por fin mi primer fic, todo gracias a mi amiga Blen, que me ayudo muchisisisismo, estoy muy agradecida con ella, ademas de que su fic a sido una de mis mas grandes inspiraciones.**

**Tambien quiero agradecer a las escritoras de:**

**-Quiero Que Seas Feliz**

**-ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**-ENTRE EL CABALLERO Y EL DUQUE**

**-Te Veo**

** y otros que lamentable mente no recuerdo sus nombre, los siento jijiji (abucheos)**

**Quisiera decicar este fic a mi familia en especiala mi mama que fue la que me introdujo a el mundo Candy Candy, desde que que tenia 6 años.**

**Por ultimo quisiera decirles que espero que mi historia les guste mucho, yo me diverti mucho escribiendo y me gustaria que a ustedes les pase lo miso leyendola, me encantaria que dejaran sus comentarios dando su punto de vista, me ancantan las nuevas ideas y eso es lo que una escritora necesita jejeje, tratare de publicar seguido, para que no esten tan perdidos despues jejeje, pero no aseguro nada ya que estare ocupadita con mis tareas pero en lo que tenga tiempo me pondre a escribir.**

**Sin mas que decirles, espero que se diviertan aqui les dejo el primer cap de mi fic y por favor tomen en cuenta que soy nueva en esto jejejeje! no me abucheen tanto jejeje okno.. :D**

**aquii el cap 1**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**"El Primer y Gran Amor"**

**Candy blanca fue criada en el Hogar de Pony, una humilde casa hogar donde vivían niños que eran dados en adopción. **

**Su llegada al lugar sucedió una fría noche de invierno mientras nevaba, a la hora de la cena, cuando todos estaban concentrados comiendo de sus platos. Todos, excepto uno de los niños más pequeños que daba golpes a la ventana indicando que había algo o alguien afuera a sus madres, la Srta. Pony y La hermana María, quienes eran encargadas del lugar y velaban por el cuidado y seguridad de todos. **

**Las damas se acercaran para tranquilizarlo, puesto que no dejaba de golpetear el cristal con su cucharita, pero entonces al asomarse para ver que quería decir el pequeño, sus semblantes cambiaron totalmente y sus corazones se oprimieron al notar que había dos canastas debajo del árbol situado a el frente de la propiedad. **

**Corrieron de inmediato afuera y allí con asombro encontraron que en cada una yacía un bebé. Eran dos preciosas niñas recién nacidas, una de cabellos rubios y enrollados, de piel extremadamente blanca, tés pecosa y ojos verde esmeralda y la otra poseía el cabello negro muy lacio, la piel blanca pero no demasiado y tenía hermosos ojos azules casi violeta. **

**La pequeña rubia que era la que más lloraba fue recogida por la hermana María, mientras que la pequeña pelinegra por la Srta. Pony. A las dos mujeres se les encogió el corazón de ver a las dos pequeñitas así a la intemperie bajo la nieve, preguntándose cual habría sido el motivo para que sus padres decidieran abandonarlas. Sin más las acogieron entonces en la casa y luego les dieron nombres.**

**En la en la canasta de la pequeña de ojos azules había una carta donde se pedía de favor que se cuidase de ella y se indicaba también que se llamaba "Annie", mientras que en la canasta de la pequeña rubiecita se encontró una muñeca de trapo de cabellos dorados como los de su dueña, que en su ropa tenía bordada la palabra "****_Candy_****", así que decidieron que ese sería su nombre y que como apellido le pondrían "****_Blanca_****", ya que fuera encontrada en la blanca nieve y su piel era casi del mismo color.**

**Los años transcurrieron tranquilos mientras Candy, Annie y el resto de los niños crecían saludables y felices. La Srta. Pony y la Hermana María observaban con orgullo como cada día se volvían más fuertes e independientes... Sin embargo el tiempo determinó la hora de separase. El primero en irse fue Tom, el pequeño que las descubriera a ambas niñas esa noche de invierno. Fue adoptado por un granjero adinerado, lo que le hizo sentirse completamente dichoso de tener al fin una familia, aunque también con triste por dejar sus amigos y sus madres. Luego llego el turno de Annie, quien fue adoptada por una las más prestigiosas familias del país: ****_"Los Britter"._**

**A Candy esto le afecto muchísimo porque perdía a dos de sus mejores amigos, pero en especial a su hermana del alma, no obstante entendió que Annie sería feliz al igual que Tom y eso en parte le reconfortó el corazón. **

**El día de la despedida de Annie, la pequeña rubia se sintió sumamente triste y corrió hacia su colina favorita para llorar desconsolada, puesto que ya no tendría a su lado a su mejor amiga, ni podría conversar o jugar con ella. En esos momentos la pequeña rubia se sintió la niña más desdichada del mundo hasta que escuchó un sonido extraño acercarse y al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta que frente a ella se encontraba un joven vestido con un estilo desconocido para ella. Tenía unos ojos brillantes de un color entre verde y azul, que no supo distinguir con exactitud cual de los dos era, pero era hermoso, su rostro era perfilado y sus cabellos se asemejaban al color del sol. **

**El joven al ver el rostro impactado de la niñita que con anterioridad había estado llorando, se enterneció y decidió averiguar que le sucedía. **

**La pequeña le pregunto curiosa quién era y también que quiso saber el nombre del instrumento musical que cargaba consigo, el cual a simple vista parecía un estómago. **

**Al joven le hizo reír su inocente ocurrencia, contagiándole a la pequeña con su risa cantarina y notó a su vez que la sonrisa de ella era hermosa, porque era una bella criatura que lucía aun más linda cuando estaba feliz, por lo que no pudo evitar decirle:**

**-****_Eres aún más bonitas cuando ríes que cuando lloras-_**

**Al oír aquello la pequeña pecosa levantó la cabeza para mirar bien al joven pero este en un descuido ya se había ido dejando olvidado en el camino un pequeño broche familiar, el cual Candy tomo entre sus manos y decidió conservarlo de allí en adelante como un recuerdo de que aquel mágico encuentro no había sido un sueño.**

**Los días pasaron y Candy no podía dejar de pensar en "****_El Príncipe de la Colina_****" como decidió llamarle. Un día por la mañana mientras jugaba con sus amigos, tres años después, un coche muy elegante llegó al Hogar de Pony. Candy con asombro vio que uno de los niños iba en su busca para decirle que la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María la estaban llamando, así que con curiosidad fue con él.**

**Más al llegar a la casa, se percató de que junto a sus madres se encontraba también un hombre de elegante traje platicando, quien al percatarse de su presencia, se presentó ante ella como el Sr Stewart y rato después le ofreció ir con él para ser Dama de compañía de la hija menor de ****_"Los Leagan_****", una familia poderosa de Chicago, por lo cual Candy pensando que llegaba la oportunidad de su vida, aceptó sin siquiera meditarlo a fondo, pensando que podría ser feliz por su propia cuenta, haciendo que sus madres se sintieran contentas por ella pero lastimosamente las cosas no fueron así.**

**Poco después de llegar a la casa Leagan, Candy fue humillada y mal tratada, sufrió mucho…pero gracias al cielo nunca estuvo sola porque con su don de gente consiguió ganarse el corazón de todo el personal de servicio, quienes pudieron ver la luz que se irradiaba desde el fondo de su alma y se hicieron sus amigos.**

**En especial todo el personal de la cocina, una joven mucama llamada Dorothy y el jardinero de la casa, el dulce Sr Whitman.**

* * *

**Un mañana, después de ser humillada por Eliza y Neal sus enemigos, Candy salió corriendo de la casa llena de rabia y frustración. Estaba llorando, no quería volver a ese tormento donde solo sufría, no quería soportar un insulto más. Corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más, hasta caer... unas gruesas lágrimas calientes resbalaron por sus mejillas encendidas mientras deseaba regresar el tiempo atrás y no aceptar la propuesta del Sr Stewart aquel día en el Hogar de Pony.**

**En tanto, en los grandes y hermosos jardines de una gran mansión cercana, un joven rubio de unos 14 años, de ojos azules como el cielo, dueños de un brillo especial que solo pocas personas en esta vida poseen y con un alma bondadosa que le hacía parecer aún más hermoso, como un ángel, cuidaba las rosas que su madre tiempo atrás le dejara como su más valiosa posesión al partir de este mundo. En dichas rosas encontraba el rostro de ella, esa mujer a quien amaba con su alma, que extrañaba inmensamente y que le hacía falta más que nada en la vida, sobre todo en esa etapa difícil por la cual pasaba, la adolescencia.**

**Anhelaba poder volver a hablar con ella así fuera por unos escasos minutos aunque sabía que aquello era totalmente imposible. Necesitaba abrazarla, que le consolara y dijera que todos sus problemas, temores o inseguridades que a veces tenía pronto pasarían, que todo estaría bien, deseaba que algún día Dios le diera la oportunidad de estar otra vez a su lado. **

**Más en aquellos momentos cuando pensaba en sí mismo y en su madre, los recuerdos de una discusión que había tenido lugar minutos atrás, volvieron a su memoria.**

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

**Teniendo el mayor cuidado se aproximó a hablar con la tía abuela Elroy, su tutora, para pedirle consentimiento de salir al pueblo solo. En esa ocasión el chico rubio no quería la compañía de nadie pues necesita algo de privacidad, quería sentirse en libertad ya que tantas reglas, protocolos y demás costumbres de sociedad lo tenían ofuscado y aburrido pero no fue grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de la dama, ya que intuía como podía reaccionar...**

**_-De ninguna manera Anthony, sabes que no me gusta que tú y tus primos se relacionen con la gente del pueblo, alguien puede tener malas intensiones, además que van a decir nuestras amistades, ¡no iras!_****- ****indicó terminante**

**Ante esto el joven se sintió frustrado y molesto por la negativa y superficial actitud de su querida tía, aparte de que no la consideraba justa puesto que aunque dijera que no era de su agrado que fuesen al pueblo, a su primo mayor, Alistear, siempre se lo permitía. El joven inventor iba y venía sin que le dijeran nada mientras que con él era la situación diferente, no lo entendía, por ello contestó:**

**-****_Pero tía abuela, Stear siempre va solo a el pueblo yo quiero ir también, solo serán un par de horas, quiero tener algo de libertad, ya no soy un niño pequeño_****-**

**Mrs. Elroy al escuchar lo que dijo se sintió muy molesta y decepcionada de su comportamiento. Consideraba como una insolencia de su parte el responderle, en especial porque era su sobrino favorito, al cual consideraba un muchacho ejemplar y nunca le hablaba de esa manera.**

**-****_No lo discutiré más Anthony y no insistas si no quieres pasar lo que resta del día confinado en tu habitación_****- expuso implacable**

**El chico al ver que no tenia salida no le quedó de otra que tragarse sus ganas refutar y retirarse de allí.**

**_-FIN DE FLASH BACK-_**

* * *

**De repente un ruido extraño retumbo en sus oídos, devolviéndoles a la realidad, era un llanto desconocido que pedía a gritos un consuelo. Una niña. De tan solo escucharla a lo lejos su corazón se estremeció y sintió una mezcla de profunda ternura y pena por ella, por lo que de inmediato fue a ver quien era la criatura en desespero.**

**Se sobresaltó entonces al ver que se trataba de una niña muy hermosa quien yacía debruzada boca abajo llorando a lágrima viva en el pasto afuera de los límites de la mansión. A sus ojos le pareció como un hada de esas de los cuentos, porque no sabía de donde había salido, era la primera vez que la veía. Un ser de luz que llegó en el momento indicado para hacerle olvidar el mal rato que había pasado momentos antes. **

**Sin saber por qué la quiso abrazar y cambiar su llanto por una eterna sonrisa. Al verla en el suelo cual pequeña y delicada florecilla, sumergida entre lágrimas, supo que su sufrimiento era profundo. Sintió de inmediato que su corazón se paralizaba por la incesante necesidad de ayudarla, así que de inmediato trepó el muro que separaba la gran casa de los jardines externos y se sentó en uno de los pilares laterales, pensando en que decirle para calmarla.**

**_-¿Porque lloras pequeña pecosa?, no llores_****- dijo entonces con mucha dulzura tratando de tranquilizarla, mientras reía ligeramente como un niño. Estaba nervioso porque era la primera vez que se dirigía a la bella chiquilla frente a él, que aún sin conocerle hacía latir a velocidad su corazón. La niña más linda que había visto en su vida.**

**Candy al escuchar esa voz, levantó la cabeza lentamente, avergonzada de saberse descubierta pero al verlo quedó impresionada, completamente perdida en la profundidad de sus hermosos ojos. **

**Por un momento creyó que el tiempo se detenía, lo mismo que pasó con él, que atónito reparó en el gran parecido que tenía con su adorada madre, sobre todo en su bella mirada esmeralda. Cuando la vio lo único en que pensó fue:**

**_"¡Mamá!"_**

**Era curioso, no sabía quien era ella ni de donde venía pero estaba seguro desde ya que era la persona a la cual había estado buscando, esperando siempre. **

**Lo mismo le ocurrió a la pequeña rubia que al ver ese rostro encantador, reparó en que le parecía haberlo visto antes y su corazón se aceleró tanto que casi se le sale del pecho. Era casi igual a su ****_"Príncipe de la colina",_**** parecía como si se tratase de un sueño. **

**En ambos chicos se despertó la fascinación mutua, fue amor a primera vista, algo que a pocos les sucede pero que ellos fueron afortunados de poder disfrutar. **

**La pecosa con todo el carisma que solo ella poseía le preguntó:**

**_-¿Acaso eres un ángel?-_**

**Al oír esto al joven le dio gracia y solo atinó a reír despreocupado, la pequeña al escuchar su risa se contagió e hizo lo mismo, entonces Anthony notó que su belleza resaltaba más cuando sonreía **

**-****_Eres aun más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras pequeña pecosa_****-****no pudo poder evitar comentarle con ternura**

**Aquella frase se clavó en el alma de la niña que lo contemplaba con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro algo sonrojada. Los dos se sentían nerviosos, no sabían que decirse pero alguna magia sobre ellos les hacía dar risa, para cada uno la alegría del otro era como un mar de hermosas melodías. **

**El hechizo terminó cuando Anthony le preguntó el nombre mientras se acercaba a ayudarla a levantar**

**_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_**

**El roce de sus manos fue como un choque eléctrico, que les disparó nuevamente el pulso sincronizando sus corazones. Fue como si se hubiesen conocido en otra vida y en esos instantes se reconocieran.**

**-****_Candy Blanca_****- contestó ella en voz baja**

**-****_Lindo nombre para una linda florecita como tú_****- Anthony no perdió la oportunidad de halagarle**

**_-¿…Y tú…cómo te llamas?-_****ella aprovechó para preguntarle también con timidez**

**-****_Anthony Brower Andly_****- respondió él sin dejar de mirarla**

**Candy solo sonrío bajando la mirada nerviosa y volvió a preguntarle si era un ángel, pero cuando levantó la cabeza de nuevo para mirar una vez más a los ojos de su chico, este ya había desaparecido. Una sensación de dejavú pasó por su mente, de algo que le parecía ya haber vivido y solo se quedó allí, estática, contemplando la belleza del lugar lleno de rosas por doquier y pensando en el mágico momento que acababa de vivir. **

**Decidió regresar así a la casa Leagan, prometiéndose a si misma a volver para ver a su príncipe en otra ocasión. El encuentro con aquel joven encantado le había dado fuerzas por las cuales luchar.**

* * *

**Esa noche la pequeña pecosa recordó acostada en su cama todo lo sucedido aquel día y deseando que amaneciera rápido para volver al Portal de las rosas, finalmente se acomodó de medio lado, cerrando los ojos para poder dormir y soñar con aquel maravilloso encuentro, tan perfecto que parecía por ratos haber sido solo producto de su imaginación.**


End file.
